


Snapshots

by miss_grey



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: A collection of drabbles from tumblr prompts.
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs, George Luz/Joseph Toye, Joseph Liebgott/David Kenyon Webster, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Winnix + Crying

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a collection of drabbles I'm writing based on tumblr prompts to try to motivate my muse. I hope you all enjoy! Also, thanks to Lysel for the title <3

“Are you crying?” Dick asked, frowning down at Nix’s dark head of hair suspiciously.

“What?” Nix sniffled, face turned away. “No. Of course not.” He brushed the back of his hand across his eyes, then, still avoiding Dick’s face, motioned toward the tv. “Are you gonna un-pause it, now?”

“Sure,” Dick drawled, still suspicious. “You’re not crying though, right?” He asked once more, finger hovering over the _play_ button on the remote.

Nix huffed. “Dick. Just push the damn button.”

Dick smirked, rolling his eyes fondly, and turned the film back on.

It wasn’t the first time he’d ever seen the film _Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey._ He and Ann had watched it when they were younger. And though he hadn’t seen it since childhood, he’d understood the basic premise. He knew this wasn’t Lew’s first time watching it either. In fact, it was one of his favorite films (though he’d never admit it out loud while he was sober.) But after living with him for a couple years, Dick had figured it out. Nix watched it when he’d had a hard day. When he wanted something to cheer him up. When he wanted to feel hopeful again. He _knew_ the ending. Knew everything worked out in the end. And yet, he cried every time.

“It’s just that animals are so _good,_ Dick,” Nix had told him once, after having a couple too many drinks. “They’re just so _good._ Even after everyone else gave up, the animals never did. They loved their people. They had faith that their people loved them too. And they just wanted to find their way back. They went through _hell,_ Dick, but they found their way back.” He’d sighed, eyes dropping closed with the onset of sleep. He nuzzled his face against Dick’s shoulder, murmuring sleepily “Some people are like that, too.”


	2. Speirs + Kitten

Speirs crouched down to peer into the cage at the tottering ball of fluff. “No. Absolutely not.” He said, raising his eyes to where Lipton stood, arms crossed, against the counter. “We are not keeping it.”

“It’s an orphan, Ron,” Lip coaxed, “abandoned by its family. The boys found it in an alleyway. And now it needs a home.”

“Maybe,” Speirs allowed, “but it doesn’t have to be with us.” Inside the cage, the patchy black and white kitten stared back at him from the corner with yellow eyes. Abandoned. Judging from its size, most likely the runt of the litter. Definitely malnourished. It probably had fleas. It looked weak. Speirs was surprised it had survived this long. Despite that, some little girl would probably want it. 

“Just for the night. Give it a chance.” Lip bargained. Inside the cage, the kitten tottered toward the front, where Speirs perched, eyes fixed on the furball. “Every living thing deserves a chance, doesn’t it?” And oh, Lip knew _just_ which buttons to push, didn’t he?

Speirs poked a finger through the bars and the kitten, now close, dropped into a crouch, back half wiggling, eyes fixed on the finger. A moment later it pounced, little dagger-like teeth sinking into his finger tip. “Ow!” Ron hissed, yanking his finger back from the little monster. Behind the bars, the tiny thing licked its lips and meowed. Well, it had fight in it, still. Ron could respect that. Rubbing his sore finger, he conceded “Fine. But just for the night.”

Lip smirked, accepting with a calm “Alright,” like he knew he’d already won.


	3. Luztoye + Ice Cream

“Hey, gimme that!” Luz protests when Joe comes up from behind him and plucks his ice-cream cone from his fingers. He turns, reaching for his treat, but Joe takes a big step backward, holding the ice-cream up higher than George can reach. 

“Na-ah, it’s mine now,” Joe drawls, smirking, as he backs up another step and lowers the ice-cream for a quick taste before George can grab it back. He hums softly. “Strawberry.” He licks his lips. “One of my favorites.”

George watches the motion, eyes fixed on the quick pink swipe of tongue. He swallows thickly. “Yeah, me too.” He clears his throat. “So give it back.”

Joe’s gaze is challenging now, and he’s fighting to contain his smirk. “You want it?” He takes another lick, slower this time, eyes meeting George’s. “Come and get it.”

It’s not George’s fault, really, that he decides to take Joe at his word. So he steps in close, leans up on his toes, and presses his lips to Joe’s. They’re cold and they taste like strawberry. The other man sucks in a startled breath when their lips meet and George is vaguely aware of the sound of the ice cream splattering on the ground but honestly, he couldn’t care less. It tastes better this way.


	4. Webgott + Heartbreak

“Aww, damnit, Web, you’re breakin’ my heart, here. Hurry up.”

Webster cocked a stern brow at Joe, who was whining sarcastically at him from across the truck. “I’m not done yet.” He explained calmly.

“You’re takin’ forever.”

“I’ve only had it for a day, Joe.”

“Really?” Joe snorted. “Feels longer.” He eyed the book in Webster’s hands. They’d picked up some new _Armed Services Editions_ at the APO just before they’d left Germany. Of course, Webster had been the first to jump on the limited pile, snatching the book he currently held, something called _Jane Eyre,_ the only new book in Second Platoon. The spine of the book was broken, the cover already half-gone. He was afraid that if _someone_ didn’t hurry the hell up, it would disintegrate before Joe ever got his hands on it. Still, aside from snatching it from Web while he was sleeping, there wasn’t much he could do besides wait and bitch. “It any good?”

Webster sighed, like the question was some sort of huge burden on his shoulders. He turned tired eyes on Joe. “Yes. If you would let me read it.”

“It’s about some girl, huh? This Jane girl?”

“Yes.”

“What’s so special about her?”

Again, another aggrieved sigh. “I think you’d like her, actually. She’s trying to take care of herself in a time when women weren’t really expected to do that.” Webster jutted his chin defiantly. “And there’s a ghost.”

Joe’s jaw dropped and he chuckled, leaning forward. “ _Alright,_ now we’re talking. Tell me about this ghost.”

Webster rolled his eyes. “You’re going to read it after me, Joe. I already promised.”

Joe sighed, shoulder slumping. He leaned back to his side of the truck. “Yeah, alright. Whatever.”

They were silent for a moment as Webster studied the other man, obviously fighting with himself over something. Finally, though, he said, “Look, Joe. Come sit over here. I’ll start over. Read it out loud? Alright?”

The start of a real smile tugged at Joe’s lips. “Yeah, Web. Alright. Thanks.” So he moved over, settled in, and listened to Webster’s voice, a soft rumble over the sound of the truck’s engine, the murmur of hundreds of voices, and the drone of the advancing column.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I want to write a series where the 2nd platoon boys start a book club XD


	5. Nix + shelter

“Shit!” Nix cursed, turning up his collar and hunching into his coat as he dashed across the street to try to get out of the sudden downpour. Summer storms often came out of nowhere, and like usual, he hadn’t brought an umbrella.

He ducked under the overhang of one of the buildings and, looking up, he realized too late that it was a bank. Since he had no intention of conducting business, he knew he’d find no comfort inside. Shaking off the raindrops that clung to his hair, Nix took a deep breath and prepared himself to settle in for a bit—either until the rain let up, or he decided on a nearby place he could duck into for some rest. 

As he adjusted his wet coat, he glanced to his left and startled at the company he hadn’t realized he kept. His surprise quickly morphed into happiness and his mouth tugged up into a grin. A few yards away, the wet dog, also taking shelter at the side of the building, turned to him, mouth open in a faint doggy grin. “Hey there, fella,” Nix said, taking a step closer to the dog, hand outstretched. He hoped the dog was friendly, but it wasn’t every day you saw a stray dog in this part of the city. As he approached, the dog continued to watch him serenely, happy enough to be out of the rain. “Are you lost?” Nix asked, as he came close enough to pet. The dog stood and walked the last couple steps that brought him to Nix’s open hand. He butted his head underneath it and Nix laughed, happy to oblige. The dog was obviously a yellow lab, or at least a mix, but it’s fur, while dark from the rain, was also dirty from the street and he wore no collar. So, the dog had been outside for a while. It was skinnier than it should be, but it didn’t look sick and it seemed friendly enough. “How long have you been out here, boy?” He asked, petting the dog’s wet fur.

As the rain continued to pour down around them, Nix began to think that perhaps the storm was serendipitous. Or at least, not a complete disaster for his afternoon. He glanced at his watch. If he hurried now, he could still make lunch with one of his acquaintances. Which would mean leaving the dog. Or… well, he could always beg off and say he’d been stranded by the storm. Even if his acquaintance didn’t believe him, Nix had a reputation which meant he wouldn’t be surprised if Nix didn’t show. “Well, sometimes your bad habits work in your favor, don’t they?” He asked the dog. Then, making a decision, he stepped out into the rain to hail a cab. 

A moment later, as the yellow cab pulled up to the curb, Nix leaned in and asked, “Can the dog come too? I’ll pay extra.” At the cabbie’s nod, Nix grinned and opening the door, ushered his new canine friend into the backseat. Imagining the warmth of the townhouse and the promise of baths for the both of them, as well as a nice tasty snack, Nix decided the day had gone splendidly after all. Petting his new companion, he gave the address for home.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are love, so please let me know what you think. And feel free to come say hi on tumblr. I'm @realhunterswearplaid.


End file.
